degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Shoot to Thrill
Shoot to Thrill is the third episode of Season 9 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on October 16, 2009 in the United States, and on October 18, 2009 in Canada. Summary Alli feels that her relationship with Johnny is going nowhere. In order to fix things, she decides to spice things up a bit - by sending sexy pictures to his cell phone. However, when she reveals a secret of Johnny's, he makes a decision that may put Alli's future in jeopardy. Fiona finds the male students at Degrassi rather repulsive. Until she meets Riley, who may just have a future with Fiona...if his past doesn't hurt it, that is.. Main Plot It's Club Fair Day, and Alli and Clare sign up for the Photography Club. Everyone who is anyone is getting involved in something, except Johnny, which leads Alli to wonder if she and Johnny are worlds apart. In hopes of reuniting the old spark, Alli gives Johnny Sav's old cell phone with 2 months of free texting. She immediately runs to the bathroom and takes nude photos of herself, and sends them to Johnny. Happy with the wonders of sexting, Johnny starts to make their relationship more public. At her house, Alli takes embarrassing pictures of Johnny for Photography Club, but promises to show them to no one, though she didn't keep this promise. She then posts the embarrassing pictures of Johnny because she feels like people should get to see that side of him, and Johnny leaks Alli's sexts to Bruce and friends. Sub Plot Meanwhile, Fiona having trouble dealing with all the public school boy attention. But when Riley turns out to be unlike other guys, Fiona initiates a relationship. Trivia= *This episode marks the first appearance of Mark Fitzgerald. *This episode is named after the song [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xRQnJyP77tY "Shoot to Thrill"] by AC/DC. *This episode marks the beginning of Riley and Fiona's relationship. *This is the last appearance of Nathan. |-| Gallery= Alli_Shoot_To_Thrill.jpg Ali_and_johnny.jpg 987.jpg Th_degrassi9030158.jpg RileyFionaNathan.jpg Alli Johnny.jpg shoot to thrill.jpg johnny and alli.jpg ew chantay.jpg teddy bear.jpg apples.jpg 15nlz5h.jpg j606q0.jpg 1071egg.jpg ilvwcg.jpg 903905-1.jpg shoot_to_thrill_1.jpg stt.jpg Sd343sdsedfg.jpg Normal season94.jpg Normal 903.jpg Nmn4545.jpg Gottajetbetch.jpg Deg 903 010.jpg Deg 903 008.jpg Deg 903 007.jpg Deg 903 002.jpg Cvsdfs345.jpg 5908uiuyuh.jpg 454dfgsdfs.jpg 78ygu76.jpg 8yuhe5.jpg 7yuhj.jpg 645fd.jpg 4543dd.jpg 64rf.jpg 8767g.jpg 3453fdk.jpg 33ed.jpg 443r.jpg 445r.jpg 3453fd.jpg 353r.jpg 334r.jpg 3543f.jpg 4654f.jpg 9088n.jpg 10 (8).jpg Th degrassi9030197.jpg Th degrassi9030118.jpg Th degrassi9030114.jpg Th degrassi9030129.jpg Th degrassi9030128.jpg 903 (54).jpg 903 (52).jpg 903 (58).jpg |-| Promos= Promos *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Natty Zavitz as Bruce Supporting Cast *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *James Edward Campbell as Mark Fitzgerald *Jordan Gavaris as Nathan *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan Absences *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *''"Whiter/Straighter"'' by Adaline *''"Stilettos"'' by Rebecca Everett *''"This Ain't You"'' by Great Bloomers *''"The Lull"'' by The Decade Of Sleep |-| Links= *Watch Shoot To Thrill on YouTube *Watch Shoot To Thrill on GorillaVid Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Episodes